1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch interface, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adjusting a touch recognition area in a touch interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrostatic capacity type touch interface senses a change in capacitance of a relevant part of a touch panel, which is caused by a user input touch (for example, using a finger or a stylus), finds a geometric center point of a touch area, and determines the geometric center point of the touch area as a point touched by the user. However, portable apparatuses including touch interfaces often have relatively small screens. Accordingly, when a user presses the touch interface screen with a finger to select an item on a screen, e.g., from a web page, where many selectable items are displayed, the user often selects a different nearby item, instead of the intended item, which inconveniences the user.
As described above, a conventional touch interface determines coordinates of a geometric center of a touch area as a touch input spot, without regard to the characteristics of the shape of the user input object (for example, a finger or a stylus), the posture thereof, etc. Therefore, incorrect selections of items frequently occur.